Ben 10 little Hypnotized Thieves
by Hypnoguy
Summary: This my version of the Ben 10 episode Midnight Madness
1. Midnight Madness

Ben 10- Little Hypnotized Thieves

This is my version of the Ben 10 episode Midnight Madness

The Tennysons have just finished shopping at "Mega-mall-opilis." Gwen excitedly saying,"500 stores, 72 restaurants, 48 movie screens, an indoor rollercoaster!" Ben later said," We can just spend here this mall has everything. While saying two mysterious people run away after stealing some parts. Ben who saw this decided it was time to go Hero. He transformed into wild mutt and chased after the thieves. While chasing after them Ben finds out that they are some senior citizens and refuses to attack them. They thieves escape and Ben gets blamed for the robbery luckily he is able to escape into the rust bucket. The next morning the Tennysons go into the mall just to explore. While exploring Gwen sees a billboard saying, "The amazing Sublimino, Master of Hypnosis." It seemed to be the second to last day at the mall. Gwen found it cool and wanted to check it out, while Ben said that they were lucky on not messing it. In the background, a voice cries out that Sublimino is ready to come out. A small man comes out saying," I am Sublimino and I am about to take you on a journey to the mysterious realm known as the mind, but first he needed some volunteers. Wasting no time Ben and Gwen both raise each other's hands. Ben who did not want to go said that he was not going, but Gwen challenged him by saying," What's the matter afraid you don't have half a brain." Likewise Ben said the same thing to Gwen and they both went up on stage. Sublimino after seeing the volunteers, which include Ben and Gwen started swinging a pocket watch back and forth saying," Your mind is getting heavy you are falling into a deep sleep." Seeing no one going to sleep Sublimino pulls out another watch and presses a button on it, which emits a wave that put Ben, Gwen and two others fast asleep. Sublimino then said, "You are in my power and when you open your eyes you will act like newborn babies." After saying this all the volunteers began to cry and after that Sublimino told them to act like chickens which they all did. Then one by on Sublimino told them to become something. Someone became a ballerina, another a bear, Ben became a cow and Gwen became a cat. Everyone laughed and afterwards Sublimino told the audience that the show was over. Once saying that Sublimino told the still hypnotized Ben and Gwen to come to the security room to receive their prize when they wake up. Ben and Gwen woke up remembering nothing, but had the urge to go to the security room. Gwen said, "I wonder what we did when we were hypnotized?" Upon arrival to the security room, the twins were greeted by Sublimino, who told them to stay still. As they did that, the elderly thieves snuck behind Ben and Gwen and held them tightly. Ben wanted to know answers so he exclaimed," What is going on? I thought we were going to get a reward?" Sublimino evilly answered Ben with," Oh you are," and held up the pocket watch that he used to hypnotize Ben and Gwen at the show and hypnotized them on the spot. Sublimino saw the blank expressions on the cousins and shrunken irises in their eyes. He then said, "You are now under my power. You must do everything I tell you to do. Once the clock strikes midnight, I will awaken you and you shall steal things for me. You both shall also go back into your trance whenever I say the word "obey". Do you understand?" Blankly the cousins replied, "Yes master, your wish is our command" and they went back. The clock struck midnight and there stood Sublimino ready to awaken his hypnotized slaves. He pressed the button on his watch and it emitted a wave all over the parking lot. The hypnotic wave reached the RV where Ben, Gwen and Max were sleeping peacefully. Once the wave passed the car Ben and Gwen suddenly woke up with shrunken irises. Then they exited the RV with Ben becoming Diamondhead and with Gwen following behind. They went into the mall and took out all the guards then they started to steal stuff Ben stole parts of a ride, while Gwen stole some parts. Then they left the mall and proceeded to go to the warehouse where Sublimino was waiting for them. Sublimino surprised said, "Who is this crystal guy. I don't remember hypnotizing you." Gwen then blankly replied," Let me show you master. She then presses the omnitrix which turned Ben back to normal. Master, I am Gwen and this is my cousin Ben. We are here to serve and obey you master. Sublimino then said," I want to know how you transformed into that crystal guy." Ben replied with, "I have this watch, which allows me to transform into different aliens." Oh, I see, so what have you brought me, Sublimino replied. Ben brought a part of a ride from the mall, while Gwen brought a few parts. What are these parts for, Sublimino asked? Gwen replied," These parts are to make your pocket watch stronger master. If your watch becomes stronger you can make us completely obedient and our trance will never break. In other words we will become your little hypnotized thieves." Sublimino liked the idea of having complete control over his slaves so he decided to upgrade his watch. He then told the hypnotized Ben and Gwen to look at the watch while it swings back and forth. He said, "Keep looking at the watch. The more you look, the deeper you will go and go so deep into the trance so that you can never break free and become my hypnotized slaves. The cousins' eyes closed then they replied," Yes master we are you hypnotized slaves, we obey your every command, and we shall do as you please. The next day the Tennysons went back into the mall where they saw the stolen ride parts. While Ben and Gwen were walking around they saw the poster for Sublimino's show which instantly triggered their trance. While Sublimino was doing his show he saw the cousins come and then decided to bring the on stage. For the show Sublimino told Gwen to remove her clothes, leaving only her bra and panties and made her a chicken, while for Ben he made him a frog. After the show Sublimino told Ben and Gwen to steal some other parts which they did and he made them stay under the trance forever. The next day came and everyone was wondering around while Max was keeping an eye on Ben and Gwen to make sure they wouldn't steal anything when suddenly an announcement came. It was to send Ben and Gwen to the security room. Though Max had to keep an eye on them, he had no choice, but to send them to the security room. When they arrived at the security room they saw Sublimino standing in front of them. He immediately hypnotized them and after that hypnotized everyone in the mall with a giant watch he made from the parts his hypnotized slaves stole. After that he made all the people in the mall give him all the riches there. While the people were stealing everything, Sublimino talked to the hypnotized Ben and Gwen. He said," You two have been a very big help in taking over the mall. Now we shall do this to all America. Now my little hypnotized slaves obey me. Ben and Gwen under Sublimino's complete control replied," Yes master, your wish is our command."

The End until chapter 2 Midnight Obedience


	2. Midnight Obedience

Ben 10- Midnight Obedience

This is what happens after Little Hypnotized Thieves

After Sublimino was done with stealing everything from the mall he had placed Post-hypnotic commands into Ben and Gwen Tennyson. "You shall go into an unbreakable trance when you see me or you hear me say the word obey or when I awaken you at Midnight. Now you will stay in the trance, but act like normal until I put you back into the trance." Blankly the cousins replied, "Yes Master Sublimino, we are forever in your hypnotic trance." And with that everyone left the Mall remembering nothing about what had happened. So the Tennyson family decide to go the second greatest mall, which is the Grand Utopia. As they go they are followed by a truck which belongs to Sublimino.

When they reach the mall the next day they decide to explore a bit. Ben and Gwen are walking around when they see the poster for Sublimino's show. Seeing the poster puts both Ben and Gwen into a trance and they went to the show. When Sublimino saw them he called them on stage saying," Look my star volunteers. Come up I shall show you all what I did to these kids while in a trance." After saying this he put Ben and Gwen under his complete control again, but this time he did some new acts on the cousins. He made Gwen nude and made her dance on stage while he made Ben a zombie. After the show Sublimino took them to the security room where he said," It's fate in seeing my precious hypnotized thieves back to help me conquer this mall. Now to make sure you don't have to deal with ordinary life and only be my hypnotized slaves I shall put you two into the deepest parts of hypnosis. Now stare at the watch and repeat," I am a slave; I have no will, I am mindless and obedient, I am a little hypnotized thief, I hear and I obey." Gwen and Ben blankly replied," We are slaves; we have no will, we are mindless and obedient, we are little hypnotized thieves, we hear and we obey." Now are you ready to go to work, Sublimino asked? We are ready master, the cousins replied. It became Midnight and Sublimino said," Arise my slaves and serve your master." And a hypnotic wave was emitted which put Ben and Gwen back into a trance. They mindlessly left the RV and started to rob the mall one shop by one. After robbing the mall they went to Sublimino, who was waiting for them. Here are the riches of this place Master, Gwen said. Sublimino replied," Wonderful, you two will be the people who make me rich. You are the ones who will do anything for me. I am happy that I hypnotized you now lead me to your RV there I shall make your grandpa drive with me and you both shall become my hypnotized thieves robbing and giving me everything and you shall also be my slaves. Now stay with me and don't go to your RV you will now stay in the truck hypnotized and forever in a trance and we shall take over all of America. Now get into the van!" The cousins blankly replied," Yes master, your wish is our command." And after that Ben and Gwen lost their entire will, only obeying Sublimino and doing what he desires. They became what Sublimino calls them Blank, Obedient Little Hypnotized Thieves.

The END


	3. Hypno girl

Ben 10- Hypno girl

This is the next chapter in my Ben 10 Little Hypnotized Thieves series

While Sublimino was heading to his next location he decided to see what his slaves had to give him. He told them," Hey you two Ben and Gwen show me what you have in that RV of yours." After saying those commands the cousins lead Sublimino into the RV to see what may be of value to him. Sublimino searched the entire RV for something until he found a costume in one of the wardrobes. He asked," Whose are these?" Gwen replied," That is mine master. I used to wear that as a disguise to conceal my identity." Sublimino after seeing the costume ordered Gwen to wear this when she would do a robbery. "You shall be known as Hypno girl," Sublimino proclaimed! You shall steal everything at this mall with this suit and bring it all to me, do you understand? "Yes master," Gwen blankly replied.

When they reached the shopping centre it was already midnight. Sublimino then used his watch and awoke Gwen saying," Wake up girl, it is ShowTime!" "I understand Master," Gwen said before putting on her Lucky Girl outfit which Sublimino called Hypno girl. After putting on the outfit Gwen exited Sublimino's truck and went into the shopping complex. Floor by floor, Gwen stole everything in the mall until a guard saw and contacted security. Gwen's hypnotic instincts told her to go back to her master, so she fled out of the centre and got to the rooftop. The cops were all around her face was seen by a helicopter. She used a smoke spell to blind the police and made her escape. She got to Sublimino and gave him everything she stole. Then she went to sleep still under Sublimino's control. The next morning the news showed that the robber who robbed the shopping centre was the same girl who robbed two of the country's biggest shopping malls. Sublimino who saw this told Gwen," You did an excellent job my slave. Maybe I should make you become a hypnotized thief and slave and also send you out to rob more often, but enough of that now go make me breakfast." "Yes master, your wish is my command," Gwen blankly replied.

The END for now…


End file.
